


tap water and thirium

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Washing, Injury, huh thats a tag, i freaking love the smell of strawberry shampoo dont even @ me, im trying to write again please bear with me, puts head in hands, very cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Both the cup and the shorts were part of a routine they’d managed to figure out after one too many escapades with trying to wash unknown substances from Connor’s hair and trying to not flood the bathroom floor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	tap water and thirium

A hiss of breath from the android in the tub told Hank more than enough about Connor’s current state. Hank dropped a hand on Connor’s dark hair, ruffling it slightly, fingers catching on the dirty, clumped strands. It seemed even androids weren’t immune to getting dirt or grime or blood where they shouldn’t be, and after Connor’s tussle with a homicide suspect earlier, it wasn’t much of a surprise.

The rapid cycling of yellow on Connor’s temple reflected off the smooth surface of the tub, but it slowed slightly at the familiar touch. “Still can’t lift your arms, kid?” A rough nod in reply. Hank hummed and reached for the tap. There were good days (read: arrests made) and bad ones (read: losing a suspect). Today had been outright horrible, and that was before his android partner had taken a sledgehammer to the ribs. The suspect had made a run for it and Connor had just  _ dropped _ .

The water ran cold at first but Connor didn’t even flinch as it pooled around where he sat against the side of the tub, soaking his shorts and lapping at his feet. “Let’s get you straightened out and then right to bed, capische? Been a long day for the both of us.” Hank snagged the plastic cup at home in the corner and held it under the tub faucet, watching it fill. Both the cup and the shorts were part of a routine they’d managed to figure out after one too many escapades with trying to wash unknown substances from Connor’s hair and trying to not flood the bathroom floor. “And keep your damn eyes closed this time. The last thing I wanna do is sit here for another half hour helpin’ you clean shampoo out.” Connor reflexively went to rub his eyes but his arm stalled halfway up and he curled in on himself. “You good? Hey, c’mon, talk to me.”

“I-I’m fine, it’s just the structural integrity of-” Connor took one look at Hank’s face and blinked. “...my side is still mostly dented. And my energy levels are very low.”

Hank gave him a wry smile, gently pouring the water as Connor tilted his head back. “Mine too, kiddo. I’m feelin’ like sleeping in, that’s for sure. ‘S what weekends are for. Rest.” The water helped break up the grime and Hank ruffled at the wet strands before starting on the shampoo.

“...Sorry.” Connor had gone mostly quiet. “I should’ve listened.”

“Yeah, I know, you did what you had too, you ran those fancy simulations, blah blah, I get it. But maybe every once in a while your old man has a solid head on his shoulders.” He couldn’t help himself from a little lecture as the smell of discount strawberry soap filled the bathroom. “Or I just know a killer with a hammer can do damage. Take your pick. But hey, I forgive you. Even if it does mean I have to jack up my knees helping you get blood outta your hair.”

Connor turned slightly to look at him, grimacing at the pain and almost getting a pink smear of soap in his eyes. “Hank, if you would consider the exercises and vitamins I researched perhaps your joint mobility would improve-”

Hank whacked him lightly across the top of his head, sending bits of lather flying. “That’s enough from the peanut gallery, turn back around and shut up before you eat shampoo.” The android settled as asked, submitting to the hair-scrubbing and occasional shoulder pats and general grumbling of one tired lieutenant.

And if Hank had enough energy left to smile when the light illuminating the dim bathroom shifted from a rapid yellow to a steady blue, well, sometimes you need a smile on a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guess what two years later and i fell back in the dbh pit


End file.
